Pieœñ zimna i gwiazd
by Liriel Viridian
Summary: Okruch lodu utkwi³ w wielu sercach, ale muzyka faktycznie jest wiêksz¹ magi¹ ni¿ to, czego ucz¹ w Hogwarcie. Mo¿e pod zimnymi, obojêtnymi gwiazdami, pod przewodnictwem elfiego barda Harry nauczy siê, jak stopiæ ból.


To by³ szok. Wróci³a do leœnej osady, któr¹ nazywa³a domem przez ca³e szesnaœcie lat swojego ¿ycia, by zastaæ pozrywane drabiny, pozdzieran¹ darñ, tl¹cy siê gdzieniegdzie ogieñ, martwe cia³a przyjació³, krewnych, s¹siadów. „Ao, pozwól, by to by³ tylko koszmar." – myœla³a, ze œciœniêtym gard³em przemykaj¹c siê do Ÿród³a potwornych krzyków.

Jej ma³y, ledwie jedenastoletni braciszek miota³ siê w konwulsjach poœrodku krêgu czarno odzianych postaci w bia³ych maskach. Wszyscy trzymali ró¿d¿ki, a jeden z nich szepta³. _Crucio, crucio, crucio… _M³oda elfka s³ysza³a o tym zaklêciu. Zaklêciu Bólu.

Jeden z zakapturzonych ludzi odwróci³ siê. Upiornie blada twarz ze szkar³atnymi, wê¿owymi oczami. Ten nie potrzebowa³ maski, by wzbudzaæ przera¿enie. Nag³y atak nudnoœci zgi¹³ j¹ wpó³, i cichy jêk zdradzi³ pozycjê drobnej, zielono ubranej postaci. Wê¿ooki podniós³ swoj¹ ró¿d¿kê i wycelowa³ j¹ w stronê intruza.

_  - Imperio._

Lekko, bia³o. I tak prosto. Nie trzeba podejmowaæ decyzji. Wystarczy³o s³uchaæ g³osu, g³osu który dobiega³ z mg³y i który by³ mg³¹. G³os powiedzia³

  - ZdradŸ mi swoje imiê, ma³a d³ugoucha.

I patrz¹c prosto w szkar³atne oczy, elfia dziewczyna odpowiedzia³a.

 -Lorafenne.

Nie us³ysza³a krzyku swojego brata, nie widzia³a, jak Œmiercio¿ercy go zabijaj¹. Nie widzia³a, jak podpalaj¹ resztki osady i niszcz¹ to, co pozosta³o z dobytku plemienia. Bia³a mg³a wype³nia³a jej umys³, nie dopuszczaj¹c obrazów mog¹cych j¹ obudziæ. Nie pamiêta³a nic. Tak, jak byæ powinno.

Ron i Hermiona znowu siê pok³ócili. Cholera. Ju¿ czwarty dzieñ warcz¹ na siebie, a Harry zaczyna mieæ serdecznie doœæ roli obijaka miêdzy nimi. Dobrze, ka¿de ma w³asne zdanie, w³asny sposób ¿ycia i odbierania wydarzeñ, ale czemu to zawsze musi siê tak koñczyæ? Tym, ¿e ze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela robi¹ k³êbek nerwów, a burza tysi¹clecia to ciep³y letni deszczyk w porównaniu z atmosfer¹ w pokoju wspólnym?

Harry pod byle pretekstem uciek³ do dormitorium. Dusi³ siê ju¿, dusi³ siê od k³ótni, podejrzeñ i strachu wywo³anego powrotem Czarnego Pana. Têskni³ za Syriuszem. Wzi¹³ pelerynê-niewidkê, wyœlizn¹³ siê przez dziurê w portrecie. Byle dalej. Pod ch³odne, obojêtne gwiazdy, które dadz¹ mu ukojenie choæ na chwilê. Byle dalej, daæ siê przewiaæ jesiennemu wiatrowi, wtopiæ w cienie na blankach, na chwilê zapomnieæ o wszystkim i staæ siê pustk¹. Pos³uchaæ z oddali pieœni wiecznoœci, która niejednego Voldemorta widzia³a i przetrwa³a. Tak by³o ³atwiej.

Szed³, automatycznie omijaj¹c pu³apki zamku. Zna³ je na pamiêæ. Omija³ nauczycieli, schowa³ siê przed Pani¹ Norris i Filchem. Nie wiadomo dok¹d, bez koñca. Wyszed³ poza zamek, min¹³ b³onia i lœni¹ce zapraszaj¹co okna chatki Hagrida. Dzisiaj pójdzie do swojego prywatnego sanktuarium, do hallu z drzew. Tam nikogo nigdy nie spotka³, to miejsce by³o tylko jego.

Jasna, ksiê¿ycowa melodia dobieg³a od strony upragnionego azylu. Dawa³a jednoœæ z noc¹, jednoœæ ze sob¹ samym, srebrzyste dŸwiêki jak ch³odna woda na pustyni dla zagubionej duszy. I mimo gniewu i zdziwienia, mimo rozczarowania, Harry szed³ dalej. Niewidzialnoœæ nie popsu³a mu wzroku – po prostu chcia³ byæ bli¿ej Ÿród³a cudownego dŸwiêku. Pod wp³ywem impulsu, ch³opak zdj¹³ pelerynê.

Sylwetka oparta o pieñ jednego z drzew zdawa³a siê lœniæ delikatnym blaskiem. Nie by³ to cz³owiek, nie by³o to ¿adne znane Harry'emu magiczne stworzenie. Spiczaste uszy i delikatne rysy sugerowa³y elfa, ale przybysz by³ wzrostu cz³owieka. Tylko nieskoñczenie bardziej filigranowy i kruchy.

Melodia umilk³a. Las nape³ni³o poczucie straty, ale cisza by³a przyjazna. Nieznajomy podniós³ wzrok – b³êkit pocêtkowany z³otem napotka³ zieleñ. To Harry pierwszy opuœci³ wzrok.

 - Witaj, Harry Potterze. A wiêc przyszed³eœ, tak jak mówi³ mój mistrz. – g³os by³ cichy i melodyjny, ale s³owa podzia³a³y jak kube³ lodowatej wody.

 - Twój mistrz? Kto jest twoim mistrzem? I kim ty jesteœ? – podejrzliwoœæ obudzi³a siê ju¿ na dobre.

Cichy œmiech.

 -  Jego imiê nic ci nie powie, ale s³u¿y jasnoœci. Jest bardem, jak ja, i magiem. Zauwa¿ – przybysz uœmiechn¹³ siê lekko – ¿e powiedzia³em magiem, a nie czarodziejem. Jest w stanie rzucaæ zaklêcia bez pomocy ró¿d¿ki, tylko s³owami i gestami. Jest w stanie rzucaæ uroki muzyk¹ i czytaæ w emocjach, je¿eli nie myœlach ludzi. Mam ciê tego nauczyæ. Swoj¹ drog¹, nazywam siê Yarin Lidarle i tak, jestem elfem. Jakieœ pytania?

 - Miêdzy innymi – Harry formu³owa³ myœli ostro¿nie, staraj¹c siê nie zdradziæ za wiele – sk¹d twój mistrz mo¿e wiedzieæ, ¿e nadajê siê do tego rodzaju magii?

Znów œmiech.

 - Po pierwsze, ka¿dy cz³owiek ma aurê, z której mo¿na wyczytaæ zdolnoœci. Nauczysz siê j¹ odczytywaæ. Po drugie, s³yszeliœmy przecie¿ twój g³os. Ma³o ludzi czy elfów mo¿e siê takim pochwaliæ. Dobrze wyszkolony, wyœpiewasz wiele.

 - Hmm. – Interesuj¹ce, ale nie powinien daæ nic po sobie poznaæ. – Jaka by³aby pierwsza lekcja?

 - WyobraŸ sobie, ¿e nie œpiewu,  a gry. – Smuk³y flet z zielonego kryszta³u polecia³ w stronê ch³opaka i zosta³ odruchowo z³apany. – Melodie potrafi¹ leczyæ cia³o i duszê, ale trzeba umieæ je zagraæ. – Delikatne palce zabêbni³y o chropaw¹ korê, Yarin uœmiechn¹³ siê. – To jak, zgadzasz siê?

 - Jasne. – Harry uœmiechn¹³ siê szeroko i podniós³ flet wy¿ej. - Od czego zaczynamy?

Po kilku godzinach by³ ju¿ w stanie zagraæ najprostsze melodie. Palce go bola³y, zamiast mózgu mia³ wy¿êt¹ g¹bkê, ale za³apa³ o co chodzi i elf by³ z niego zadowolony. Przyszed³ czas na ma³y sprawdzian – zagranie prostej sekwencji nut usuwaj¹cej czasowo zmêczenie. Zadzia³a³o.

 - Có¿ – cierpko uœmiechn¹³ siê m³ody czarodziej – mo¿e i trochê jestem zmêczony, ale nie bardziej ni¿ po zwyk³ych koszmarach. Nikt chyba nie pozna.

Wyci¹gn¹³ w stronê Yarina delikatny instrument.

 - Dziêki za po¿yczenie go.

 - Nie oddawaj. To prezent. – Elf uœmiechn¹³ siê do zaskoczonego ch³opaka. – Musisz przecie¿ æwiczyæ.

 - Wiedzia³em, ¿e tu musi byæ jakiœ haczyk. – Harry próbowa³ byæ powa¿ny, ale nie za bardzo mu wysz³o. Uœmiech jego nauczyciela by³ zaraŸliwy. – Czy to znaczy, ¿e bêd¹ nastêpne lekcje?

 - A jak myœlisz? – odparowa³ elf. – Oczywiœcie ¿e bêd¹. Dam ci znaæ. A teraz leæ ju¿.

 - Dobra.

M³ody czarodziej odwróci³ siê i zacz¹³ odchodziæ.

 - HEJ!

 - Tak?

 - A twoja peleryna?

Lekcje ci¹gnê³y siê jak owsianka u Dursley'ów. W przypadku Historii Magii to zrozumia³e, ale na Transmutacji nigdy nie by³o a¿ tak Ÿle. Harry'emu tylko dziêki gor¹czkowym szeptom Hermiony uda³o siê unikn¹æ szlabanu. W kamiennych salach zdawa³a siê nadal unosiæ ksiê¿ycowa, têskna melodia.

Eliksiry póki co jeszcze siê nie zaczê³y. Harry sta³ w równych odstêpach miêdzy naburmuszon¹ Hermion¹ i równie nabzdyczonym Ronem. Zrezygnowany, zacz¹³ cicho nuciæ. Ta melodia mia³a oczyszczaæ atmosferê. I rzeczywiœcie, oboje trochê siê rozluŸnili. Nawet Neville przesta³ trz¹œæ siê ze strachu przed Snapem. Jakimœ cudem ch³opakowi uda³o siê dostaæ SUMa z Eliksirów i teraz biedny Nev boi siê. Bardzo. Ma powody.

 - Potter? Trenujesz do opery? – znajomy g³os omal nie doprowadzi³ Harry'ego do sza³u samym brzmieniem. Szkoda, ¿e melodia nie podzia³a³a na Malfoy'a.

 - Bynajmniej. A nawet jeœli, to tej partytury i tak nie znasz. – odpali³ Gryfon, nie zmieniaj¹c wyrazu twarzy. Tego te¿ nauczy³ go Yarin. „Nie pokazuj emocji, ³atwo je wykorzystaæ przeciwko tobie."

 - Partytury? Sk¹d ty mo¿esz wiedzieæ co to jest? – z³oœliwy uœmiech, uniesienie brwi.

 - Czy to wa¿ne? Nawet gdybym nie wiedzia³, to i tak potrafi³bym j¹ zaœpiewaæ. A ty nawet nie rozpozna³eœ melodii. – To by³ blef, Malfoy nie mia³ prawa jej rozpoznaæ. ¯aden cz³owiek nie móg³.

 - Mo¿e pan Malfoy jej nie rozpozna³, ale ja owszem, panie Potter. „S³oñce w wierzbach". Nie wszyscy w Hogwarcie s¹ ignorantami muzycznymi. – cichy, jadowity g³os Mistrza Eliksirów sprawi³, ¿e ch³opak a¿ podskoczy³ i z najwy¿szym trudem opanowa³ niebotyczne zdumienie i przestrach. – A teraz proszê do klasy, lekcja ju¿ siê zaczê³a.

Koncentruj¹c siê na odliczeniu odpowiedniej dawki ¿uczych oczu, Harry „przes³uchiwa³" w g³owie melodiê uspokajaj¹c¹. Pomyœleæ bêdzie móg³ potem. Teraz czas na prawid³owe uwa¿enie Eliksiru M¹droœci.

Sk¹d, do jasnej przyciasnawej, Snape móg³ znaæ tytu³ elfiej melodii? By³ cz³owiekiem, tego Harry by³ pewien. A nawet jeœli nie cz³owiekiem, to na pewno nie mia³ ¿adnej domieszki elfiej krwi. Ju¿ raczej wampirzej.

Mo¿e on te¿ zosta³ nauczony przez któregoœ z bardów? Ale nie, nie mia³ odpowiedniej aury. Z drugiej strony, Yarin wspomina³ coœ ostatnio o mo¿liwoœci ekranowania swoich emanacji. Ale to by znaczy³o, ¿e Snape ma co najmniej pi¹ty stopieñ z siedmiu, musia³by studiowaæ przez lata… Có¿. On akurat mia³ lata na naukê. Bêdê musia³ na niego uwa¿aæ.- zakonkludowa³ Harry i zasn¹³. Wyj¹tkowo nie mia³ tej nocy lekcji i postanowi³ odpocz¹æ bardziej konwencjonalnie.

Lekcje w sanktuarium trwa³y. Nie tylko gra, na flecie i harfie, ale i œpiew. Historia, ballady, jêzyk elfi, empatia, podstawowe zaklêcia magów. Wykrywanie umys³u po emocjach, rzucanie iluzji. Trochê fechtunku i trochê wiêcej brudnej, ulicznej walki, tak zwane „przygotowanie do ¿ycia poza treningami". I za ka¿dym œwitem jakiœ czar usuwaj¹cy zmêczenie. Harry nie mia³ ju¿ wiêcej snów o Voldemorcie – prawie w ogóle nie spa³.

Szósty rok przyniós³ potwornie trudne eliksiry, fascynuj¹ce zaklêcia, k³ótnie z przyjació³mi i wielkie zmiany w dru¿ynie Quidditcha. Gryfoni harowali jak wo³y, by dograæ zespó³, a i tak nie mogli znaleŸæ perfekcyjnej taktyki. Z trzema nowymi graczami takiej po prostu nie by³o. A Slytherin szala³ na swoich Nimbusach 2001. Có¿. Wiwat Zmiataczki!

Zaraz zaraz… wiwat Zmiataczki? Przecie¿ mo¿na by je trochê podrasowaæ, teoretycznie nie ma przepisu zabraniaj¹cego majstrowania przy miot³ach. Pewnie nauczyciele nie podejrzewali, ¿e któryœ z uczniów potrafi³by na trwa³e poprawiæ, na przyk³ad, zwrotnoœæ lub szybkoœæ lotu. W takim razie, podczas nastêpnego treningu wystarczy tylko przed³o¿yæ ca³¹ sprawê graczom… Podczas nastêpnego treningu. Pojutrze.

Zreszt¹, nastêpny mecz i tak jest przeciwko Puchonom. Nawet jeœli sêdziemu nie spodoba siê „nowy" sprzêt Gryffindoru (od czego s¹ iluzje), to mog¹ przegraæ. Puchoni byli ostatni w tabeli i jedno zwyciêstwo niewiele im pomo¿e, a Œlizgoni nie grali jeszcze ¿adnego meczu. Wygrywaj¹c z odpowiedni¹ przewag¹ z Krukonami, wci¹¿ mo¿na bêdzie im dokopaæ.

            Jak przez mg³ê pamiêta³a, ¿e kiedyœ uczono j¹ polowaæ i skradaæ siê. Teraz przydawa³y jej siê te lekcje – potrafi³a podejœæ prawie do ka¿dego Œmiercio¿ercy niedostrze¿ona i nieus³yszana, zna³a te¿ wra¿liwe punkty wszystkich humanoidalnych ras. Szkolenie teraz siê zmieni³o – to ju¿ nie by³o przemykanie w koronach drzew, ale chowanie siê w cieniach, nie polowanie by prze¿yæ, ale zabijanie na rozkaz.

            Uczy³a siê tego, uczy³a siê z chêci¹, by zadowoliæ swego pana. Nazywa³ j¹ D³ugoucha albo, chyba w przyp³ywie czu³oœci, Elfka. Nie zna³a poprzedniego imienia, imienia oznaczaj¹cego popo³udnie w g¹szczu wi¹zów. Lorafenne. Leœnooka.

            Kazali jej mówiæ jêzykiem ludzi. Nie podoba³ jej siê, by³ szorstki i nie wra¿a³ dobrze myœli. W ka¿dym razie, nie wyra¿a³ dobrze elfich myœli, ale powiedziano jej, ¿e to nie jest wa¿ne. Mia³a rozumieæ jêzyk swoich ofiar, ¿eby byæ nie tylko dobrym zabójc¹, ale i dobrym szpiegiem.

- No dobra, Harry. Jak ci idzie Oklumencja? Ta ludzka wersja, znaczy siê? – Yarin pyta po kolejnej sesji. Elf le¿y wyci¹gniêty w œniegu, mozaika bieli, czerni, b³êkitu i z³ota. Nie wygl¹da na przemarzniêtego, i pewnie nawet nie czuje zimna.

            „Znaj¹c go, pewnie rzuci³ jakieœ mi³e ma³e zaklêcie i wydaje mu siê, ¿e le¿y w puchowym ³ó¿eczku. Bêdê musia³ o to zapytaæ – póŸniej. Ju¿ naprawdê nie mia³ kiedy wspomnieæ Oklumencji, prawda? Mo¿e jakiegoœ mi³ego, spokojnego dnia, kiedy NIE CHCÊ kogoœ rozszarpaæ na strzêpy, posoliæ i wrzuciæ do któregoœ w wywarów Neville'a? Ale nie, Pan D³ugouchy musi akurat dzisiaj wœcibiaæ swój nadwra¿liwy nos (mieli przedtem lekcjê rozpoznawania eliksirów, trucizn i innych substancji lekko szkodliwych przy pomocy wêchu, co zdaniem Harry'ego by³o kompletn¹ strat¹ czasu. Nie ¿eby nie uwa¿a³ tego za przydane, ale nie posiada³ w tym kierunku ¿adnych predyspozycji.) w nie swoje sprawy."

             - A jak myœlisz? – zgryŸliwie pyta doskonale udaj¹cego nonszalancjê elfa.

            Prawdê mówi¹c Dumbledore, ucz¹cy Harry'ego Oklumencji w tym roku, chwali³ postêpy ch³opaka. Có¿, nie ma jak byæ perfekcjonist¹.

             - Nie mam pojêcia, dlatego pytam. – odpowiada Yarin z uœmiechem, który sk³oni³by ka¿dego rozs¹dnego cz³owieka do opuszczenia leœnej przecinki. No có¿, Harry do rozs¹dnych siê nie zalicza, a „mózg" grupy, Hermiona, nie odzywa siê do niego od jakichœ trzech tygodni, bo próbowa³ zakoñczyæ kolejn¹ z jej k³ótni z Ronem i by³a pewna, ¿e Ch³opiec Który Prze¿y³, jako fan Quidditcha, zgodzi³by siê z rudzielcem, ¿e ten sport jest najwa¿niejszy na œwiecie. Jeszcze czego. Z drugiej strony, jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli ani o przepowiedni, ani o lekcjach z Yarinem, wiêc… ale nie. Powinni go znaæ na tyle, ¿eby wiedzieæ, ¿e coœ jest nie tak.

             - Hej, ch³opcze? Chyba trochê odjecha³eœ? Mogê w czymœ pomóc? – w ¿artobliwych s³owach pobrzmiewa troska, w ci¹gu dwóch, trzech miesiêcy ta dwójka zaprzyjaŸni³a siê i pod pozorem lekkiego przekomarzania elfi bard i m³ody czarodziej nierzadko prowadzili powa¿ne rozmowy.

             - Sam zobacz. – Decyduje nieoczekiwanie Harry.

             - ¯e co? Wiesz, mam przemo¿ne wra¿enie, ¿e za d³ugo nie spa³eœ. Do ³ó¿ka z tob¹, jutro porozmawiamy.

             - Mówiê powa¿nie. Jestem w stanie ca³kowicie zablokowaæ moje wspomnienia, mogê te¿ je komuœ pokazaæ. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni… Zreszt¹, szkoda mówiæ. Wiem, ¿e znasz Legilimencjê, wiêc nie krêpuj siê.

             - Jesteœ pewien, ¿e chcesz mi je pokazaæ? ¯e mi a¿ tak ufasz? – Spojrzenie elfa jest intensywne, Harry czuje, jakby Yarin chcia³ siê upewniæ, ¿e ch³opak wie, o czym mówi i uwa¿a ¿e on, który nie ujawni³ zbyt wiele o sobie, jest godzien takiego zaufania.

             - Owszem – czarodziej jest zdeterminowany, by jego elfi towarzysz zrozumia³.

             - A wiêc dobrze.

            M³ody ch³opak siedzi na parapecie okiennym i spogl¹da w dó³. Jest cicho i ta cisza nap³ywa falami, d³awi¹c go, dusz¹c. Chmury ods³aniaj¹ ksiê¿yc w pe³ni, i cisza rozpryskuje siê wraz z wyciem wilko³aka jak okruchy lustra, lustra, którego ch³opak nie u¿y³.

            Chmury wracaj¹ i czerñ opada na ksiê¿ycowy krajobraz, czerñ jak zas³ona na ³uku, p³achta materia³u odgradzaj¹ca go od ludzi, których kocha³. Mo¿e gdyby odsun¹³ materia³ na bok i przeszed³ przez portal, wszystko znowu by³o by dobrze. Wieje wiatr, wiatr póŸnej jesieni, pos³aniec zimy, i nap³ywaj¹ zapachy. Nocne powietrze, drzewa, trawa wilgotna jeszcze od wieczornej rosy, nadchodz¹cy deszcz. Rozpacz. Poczucie winy. Samotnoœæ.

            Postaæ na oknie obejmuje kolana rêkami i wpatruje siê niewidz¹cymi oczami w noc, odmawiaj¹c sobie nawet ulgi ³ez. Trwa to godziny.

            Pierwsza b³yskawica uderza gdy samotna, s³ona kropla zbiera siê wreszcie w k¹ciku zielonego oka i stacza cicho po policzku. Wiatr przechodzi w wicher i targa czarne w³osy, leje deszcz, a grzmot zag³usza wyszeptane z bólem imi

             - Syriusz…

            Dziel¹cy pokój ch³opcy chrapi¹ dalej, niczego nieœwiadomi.

            Kolejna k³ótnia w pokoju wspólnym, k³ótnia miêdzy rudym ch³opakiem i br¹zowow³os¹ dziewczyn¹. M³ody mê¿czyzna o oczach starszych ni¿ czas próbuje j¹ przerwaæ, wie, ¿e nie mog¹ pozwoliæ sobie na walkê o trywialne sprawy, gdy tak wiele zale¿y od przyjaŸni i zaufania.

            Rude w³osy lœni¹ jak ogieñ, gdy ich wœciek³y w³aœciciel bez s³owa wychodzi i trzaska portretem Grubej Damy. Dziewczyna odwraca siê do niedosz³ego mediatora i zwraca swoj¹ tyradê ku niemu. To s¹ z³e s³owa, gorzkie s³owa, nienawistne s³owa, sformu³owane tak, by zraniæ. Dziewczyna zbyt dobrze go zna.

            £zy tym razem p³yn¹, gdy siedz¹c na parapecie okiennym Ch³opiec Który Prze¿y³ kiwa w przód i w ty³, maj¹c cich¹ nadziejê, ¿e mo¿e wychyli siê zbyt daleko i spadnie. Nic takiego nie nastêpuje. Harry wyci¹ga flet z zielonego kryszta³u i spod jego palców p³ynie melodia nasycona bólem, ¿a³ob¹ i bezsilnoœci¹.

            Siedem osób w szkar³atno-z³otych szatach zbiera siê na boisku do Quidditcha i Harry wyjaœnia im swój plan. Entuzjazm dru¿yny jest niesamowity i nawet Ron, kapitan, na chwilê uœmiecha siê do swojego by³ego przyjaciela.

            Harry rzuca odpowiednie czary na wszystkie miot³y oprócz swojej B³yskawicy – móg³by j¹ ulepszyæ, ale nie chce. To by³ prezent od Syriusza, jedna z tak niewielu pami¹tek... Pozostali myœl¹, ¿e to nad wyszukaniem tych zaklêæ ich szukaj¹cy spêdzi³ tyle czasu i przez chwilê wydaje im siê, ¿e wszystko bêdzie tak jak dawniej. Colin Creevey, jeden z nowych œcigaj¹cych, wyci¹ga sk¹dœ aparat fotograficzny i uwiecznia t¹ wyj¹tkow¹ chwilê. 

            Harry uœmiecha siê, macha do obiektywu i zastanawia siê, czy wszystkie, nawet najwiêksze zwyciêstwa, od tej pory bêd¹ smakowaæ jak popió³.

            Eliksiry. Snape tak bardzo przypomina przeroœniêtego nietoperza, mo¿e ma w sobie trochê krwi Teliarów? W ka¿dym razie nie widaæ jego aury, wiêc to ca³kiem prawdopodobne. W dalekim k¹cie sali czarnow³osy ch³opak z ca³ych si³, desperacko stara siê nie straciæ panowania nad sob¹, podczas gdy jego blady partner szepcze wyzwiska. Zielone oczy b³yszcz¹, gdy ich w³aœciciel nie wytrzymuje i u¿ywa Legilimencji. 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1988737%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1988737%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1988737%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1988737%2F1%2F



End file.
